1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a flexible display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs), such as organic light emitting diodes, are applicable in electronic/electric products, such as digital cameras, video cameras, camcorders, portable information terminals, smart phones, slim laptops, tablet personal computers, mobile display apparatuses, such as flexible display apparatuses, and ultra-slim televisions. Research and development of flexible display devices that are portable display devices for mobile devices and are applicable in apparatuses having a variety of shapes is in progress. In particular, flexible display apparatuses based on organic light-emitting display technology are most promising.
However, when a flexible display device is subject to significant stress (for example, folding, bending, or rolling) in a direction, thin film layers on a panel of the display device may be separated from one another by the stress. In particular, separation of thin film layers on and below an organic layer region may occur. Therefore, there is a benefit to increasing adhesion strength between the thin film layers in the flexible display device.